Casey vs The Months
by Mr.Vic88
Summary: It started at The Wedding. Casey and Carina One Night Stand that Turns into more than the Tough Agents had ever anticipated or wanted. Yeah the Summary is Stupid but give it A Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Alright So I have A Bad Case Of Writers Block with my other story... But this one's been swimming around in my head for a while and I finally couldn't fight it. So here it is hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: Chuck and it's characters don't belong to me. They belong to NBC and it's Creators**

**

* * *

**

"Ladies and Gentlemen it is my honor to introduce to you for the first time ever Mr. and Mrs. Charles Bartowski." The tent in the courtyard erupted into cheers as Morgan stepped to the side allowing the Newly Married couple to walk into the reception area. The cheers went even louder as Chuck and Sarah looked around at the various family members and close friends that were there. Ellie and Mary walked over and hugged a now tearful Sarah welcoming her to the family while Devon, Morgan and Casey Shook hands with the happy groom.

"Congrats Bro." Devon said with a smile as he patted Chuck on the back.

"Yeah man If anyone deserves to be happy it's you buddy." Morgan smiled at his best friend before wrapping the larger man in a hug.

"Easy there Grimes he just got married." Casey said with what resembled a smile. Chuck looked at John who in turned looked back at him "Congratulations Bartowski."

"Thanks John." The two men shook hands briefly before Casey spoke.

"I'm gonna go to the bar."

"I'll come with you man." Devon said, Casey just nodded as he turned and walked towards the far corner of the tent. Chuck and Morgan nodded at their departure then turned and looked at Sarah and Alex Who were standing by the fountain smiling and hugging.

"Look at that man." Morgan smiled as he sighed "She's your wife now buddy."

"I know man….. It almost feels surreal like it's not even real you know."

"Yeah I hear you. I mean I woke up this morning and it just boom hit me…. Chuck's getting married…. My Best Friend is getting married." Chuck looked down at his friend and saw the far away look Morgan had on his face and smiled. He knew what the little bearded was thinking and Chuck couldn't help but feel really happy for his friend.

"I'll see you later buddy." Chuck walked around the courtyard shaking hands and receiving congratulations and best wishes from several Buy More employees. He was about to walk over towards Ellie and his Mom when Big Mike stepped up to and wrapped an arm around his neck and turned him to walk in the opposite direction.

"Listen Son I've known you for a long time and I consider you like family." Big Mike said to Chuck. "And since your family I'm gonna give you some words of advice."

"Alright." Big Mike and turned looking over his shoulder smiled at Sarah, Ellie and Mary. "Now I know you probably already know must of what I'm about to say but I'm gonna go ahead and say it just so it's fresh in your mind." Chuck just nodded. "You are always wrong….. She is always right… your money is really her money. You got that."

"Yeah I got it…. Sarah wears the pants in the marriage." Big Mike smiled as he slapped Chuck playfully on the back. He was about to walk away when chuck shouted. "Anything else?"

"Yeah." Big Mike Paused as he held a finger up. "Make sure the toilet seat is always down." And with that last word of wisdom The hefty man walked towards the buffet table.

"Hello Mr. Bartowski." The familiar sound makes the Human intersect smile as he turned to look at his beautiful wife. He liked the sound of that Sarah Bartowski it had a nice ring to it.

"Hello Mrs. Bartowski." Sarah's face lit up at the sound of her new name one she knew was going to be hers for the rest of her life. She knew that's she'd finally had everything she'd ever wanted was now in front of her in the form of Charles Bartowski. Chuck reached his hand out which she gladly took. "Come on Mr. Bartowski we have guest to mingle with."

"Just lead the way Mrs. Bartowski…. Just lead the way."

"Scotch on the Rocks." Casey muttered as he approached the bar Devon had accompanied him but was soon yanked away by Ellie and Mary who didn't want to spend the rest of the ceremony talking with the Woodcomb family. "Poor bastard."

"John Casey." The NSA agent groaned as he looked to his side. There stood Carina Miller her hair done in a small bun The light yellow dress She wore brought out her blue eyes.

"Carina you're looking." Casey let out a low growl that made the DEA agent laugh.

"Well Colonel you certainly know how to flatter a girl." The two of them were quiet for a moment before John spoke up.

"Would you like a drink?" The sultry red head nodded and Casey turned back to the bar and caught the servers attention. "What's your poison Miller?"

"Scotch on the rocks." He turns and looks at her with an amused expression that causes Carina to raise an eyebrow at him. "What did you honestly think girly drinks was the only thing I consumed?"

"Not at all." He motions for two more Scotch's which the bartender quickly hands over earning a grunt of thanks from Casey. Carina chuckled as she took hold of her drink. "What's so funny?"

"That you grunt and growl as a means of communication."

"I do talk you know."

"Yes but it's mostly grunts I've heard….. A couple of good grunts if my mind recalls correctly." Casey recalls back to the day his team found him handcuffed to the bed in nothing but his boxers. The two of them locked eyes as they took a sip of the drink Carina had a smile on her face while John just glared at her.

"Can I Have Everyone's attention please." Both of them turned to face Morgan who was standing on the fountain microphone in hand. "It is now time for Chuck to show his moves as he and Sarah share their very first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski." The lights dimmed the only thing illuminating was the well placed Christmas lights that hung over the tent. Chuck and Sarah walked to the center of the courtyard as the first strums of the guitar were played.

_You're better than the best_

_I'm lucky just to linger in your light_

_Cooler than the flip-side of my pillow (that's right)_

_Completely unaware_

_Nothing can compare to where you send me_

_Let's me know that it's okay (yea, it's okay)_

_And the moments when my good times start to fade_

Chuck gently wrapped his arms around Sarah's waist while she encircled hers around his neck The began Gently moving to the music, Chuck looked lovingly into Sarah's eyes and smiled as he rested his forehead on hers. Morgan smiled as he watched his best friend glide through the courtyard. He was really, truly, amazingly happy for him. Growing up together both of them wanted to meet that special someone and grow old with them, and when Chuck came up with the proposal plan Morgan couldn't help but add his own dreams about what they thought would be the perfect proposal. Morgan chuckled at the thought of some the things they came up with but Come on they we're kids. He felt his hand being grabbed and looked down to see Alex's fingers intertwined with his, He looked up and sees her smiling and mouthing the words I LOVE YOU to him. Morgan lightly squeezes her hand before turning back to see the happy couple dance.

Ellie Woodcomb watched with tearful eyes at her baby brother dancing gracefully with her sister - In - Law. Truth be told Ellie had known this day was coming since the first time she laid eyes on the blonde haired girl right away she knew that Sarah was the one for Chuck, sure they had their ups and downs like most couples and at one point they broke it off but Ellie knew that deep down cover or not The two of them were head over heals in love with each other and one day would be together.

_You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed_

_Sing like a bird,Dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record,Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like fool,Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold,Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wildOh, you make me smile_

Devon Woodcomb wrapped his arms around his wife as he took in the sight in front of him. His Brother - In - Law was dancing with his wife. Now if you would've asked Devon three years ago if Charles Bartowski would ever get married he would have honestly have a real hard time answering that question but then again he would've laughed in that same persons face if he would have told him that his wife's brother was also a trained government spy. His arms tightened around Ellie as he heard her whimper with joy as Chuck and Sarah kissed.

_Even when you're gone_

_Somehow you come along just like a flower pokin through the sidewalk crack_

_And just like thatYou steal away the rain_

_And just like that_

You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bedSing like a bird,Dizzy in my headSpin like a record,Crazy on a Sunday nightYou make me dance like fool,Forget how to breatheShine like gold,Buzz like a beeJust the thought of you can drive me wildOh, you make me smile

Mary Elizabeth Bartowski held her granddaughter in her arms as she watched with a proud smile on her face as she watched her son dance with his beautiful bride. Mary remembered the boy that would sit for hours and hours just watching his father build computers, she laughed at the memory of having to sometimes pick up the young boy and take him to his bed in order for him to get some sleep. She wiped away a tear that began sliding down her cheek as she thought about her late husband Stephen. Memories of their wedding day began running through her mind like a vintage movie. She quickly shook those thoughts away, today was not a day for sadness and grief no there had been plenty of those days in her life today was a day of happiness and joy. Mary heard her granddaughter stirring and looked down as she gently swayed the baby cooing loving words as she walked away from the dancing couple.

_Don't know how I lived without you'_

_Cuz everytime that I get around youI see the best of me inside your eyes_

_You make me smile_

_You make me dance like fool, Forget how to brea_

_theShine like gold, Buzz like a beeJust the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile_

Carina Miller had never been the jealous or envious type but there was something about the scene in front of her that made those feelings rise up in her. She didn't know why they were there, but as she watched her former teammate sharing a dance with the love of her life (Sarah's words not hers) with a genuine smile and a glow that couldn't be matched by any woman in the tent, Carina couldn't help but be a little envious. She looked down at the drink in her hand and let out a sigh before she looked back up smiling as she watched Chuck dip a giggling Sarah.

John Casey kept his eyes trained on the targets moving around the dance floor. He watched their every movement and noticed their body reaction. He looked around and spotted Devon and Ellie holding each other, she was smiling and crying at the same time while Devon whispered in her ear. His attention turned towards Morgan and Alex he let out a small growl as he saw their hands locked and the look of love the two of them were giving each other. He made a mental note to kill the short bearded man after the newly weds had left. His attention then focused on the Mary Bartowski and the newest addition to the family Clara Woodcomb. Not that he would ever admit it but he had gone to like this impromptu family. Sure they we're more than annoying, aggravating, and one more than one occasion drove the Marine to almost murder several of his teammates.

"Look at them." Carina said with a sad smile. "They look so happy don't they?" Casey switched his attention back towards the couple who were still dancing their eyes locked to one another. John knew that look he'd seen it for the past four years and knew they were in their own world ignoring everyone else.

"Yeah they do." He looked down at his scotch and held it up. "To Chuck and Sarah."

"To The Bartowski's."

_(Oh, you make me smile)_

_Oh you make me smille(Oh, you make me smile)_

_Oh you make me smille _

"Ladies and Gentlemen I give to you once again Mr. & Mrs. Charles Irving Bartowski." Carina and Casey Clapped along with the rest of the guests. It was going to be a long day, good thing the bar was free and stocked.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Part 2 of the Wedding Reception which will kida be a three Parter don't worry I'll get to the Carina/Casey Baby Making. Just thought I'd add this cause you have to have a party.**

**Disclaimer: Once Again Chuck and It's Characters Don't Belong To Me. NBC and the Creators own them.**

**

* * *

**

The party was in full swing after the first dance of Chuck and Sarah. The music quickly switched from romantic to upbeat and everyone began crowding the dance floor. Morgan and Chuck began doing the robot while Sarah and Alex danced sexily around their men. Big Mike even got into the spirit and began busting out dance moves from the 80's which earned him a round of applause. Alex looked at the Bar and saw her father talking to Carina which made her walk over.

"Come on Dad." Alex said with a grin as she pulled on Casey's hand attempting to drag him onto the dance floor.

"Oh no I'm not going out there." Casey said turning himself into dead weight. Alex struggled and huffed as she did her best to move the mountain of a man she also called dad but it was no use. Finally she decided to break out the big guns.

"Dad….. Please." She looked up at him with big eyes and a pouting lip.

"Oh no Alexandra I'm not falling for that trick."

"Please?" Carina watched with amusement at the father, daughter interaction. "Carina Can you please tell my father to dance with me." John looked over at the DEA agent who just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fine." He grumbled as he stood up and began walking towards the dance floor. Alex turned and looked at Carina.

"How'd you do that?" She asked with an awe like whisper

"It's a gift." Carina said with a shrug. The two women were quiet for a moment, things were still a little awkward between them since they both had Morgan in Common. Even though Carina swore and reassured Alex that she hadn't even thought of the little bearded man since their last encounter the younger woman was still a little hesitant to leave the two of them alone. "Your father's waiting for you." Alex gave Carina one last look before she turned around and made her way to the dance floor.

Chuck and Sarah smiled at Alex as they saw her and John dance to the music.

"Am I seeing this correctly?" Ellie asked Chuck who smiled. "Is that John…. And is he smiling?" All three of them squinted to adjust their vision.

"Holly Crap he is smiling." Chuck said with a laugh.

"Excuse Me I'm going to see if I can sneak a dance with this gentle Casey." Sarah watched as her sister - in - law make her way into the dance floor and gently tap the tall man.

"Hey guys." Devon said walking up to them. "Have you guys seen….. Is that Casey? And is he smiling?" The three of them watched in fascination as Ellie and Casey danced with ease. John's smile was bigger as he twirled Ellie then Alex. "Wow I've never seen the big guy like that." Alex had walked over towards the group leaving her father and Ellie on the dance floor.

"You guys this is so much fun." She said with a smile.

"Yeah everyone's having a blast even General Beckman's having a good time." The group turned and looked in the direction Devon was pointing at and they saw the smile on the always business woman who was currently being twirled by the master of seduction himself Roan Montgomery.

"Whoa first Casey and now the General Me thinks we should have done this a long time ago." Chuck said with a raised eyebrow causing Sarah to blush slightly.

"You know what's crazy though." Devon interrupted the moment as he looked around. "I haven't heard any shrills or curses from any of the women which makes me wonder…. Where's Jeff and Lester?"

"You know what I have no idea." Chuck said as he looked around and also noticed the smiling and calm women who were mingling. "Huh that's weird."

"Well as long as they don't" Sarah started to say before she was interrupted by a panting Morgan who was trying with all his might to regain the oxygen back into his system.

"Whoa, whoa, Morgan calm down buddy what's going on?" The groom asked his best man.

"Just…. Thought…. Should know….. Jeff….. Lester…. Surprise…. You two." The three other people looked at Chuck and Sarah who looked at each other before kneeling down to the level of the still panting Morgan, but before they could get a word in the lights dimmed.

"Good Afternoon." A small, thin, scrappy looking man said.

"Oh god." Chuck and Sarah said at the same time as they recognized who it was.

"We are Jeffster and this is our gift for the happy couple." Lester pointed at them who had no choice but to smile as the guest clapped. Devon, Ellie, Morgan and Alex looked on with worried looks while Carina was curious at what the two creepy men had in store. John on the other hand just looked like he was getting ready to kill the two Nerd Hearders. "HIT IT." Jeff Pushed a button that began playing a familiar beat.

_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel _

_Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby _

_Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel _

_Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady_

_Life is one big party when you're still young _

_But who's gonna have your back when it's all done _

_It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run _

_Looking back Shorty always mention Said me not giving her much attention She was there through my incarceration I wanna show the nation my appreciation_

Several of the guest chuckled and laughed at Lesters attempt to make his voice deep and scraggy.

_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel _

_Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby _

_Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel _

_Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady _

Chuck looked at Sarah and smiled as he laced his fingers with hers. Ellie and Devon moved to the music while Alex clapped and Morgan tried to dance.

_You're a queen and so you should be treated _

_Though you never get the lovin' that you needed _

_Could have left, but I called and you heeded Takin' a beatin', mission completed _

_Mama said that I and I dissed the program Not the type to mess around with her emotion _

_But the feeling that I have for you is so strong Been together so long and this could never be wrong_

The crowd started getting into the flow of the music and several of the guest began dancing Jeff nodded and winked at a few of the women who were looking at the stage. Several of them gave him a look of disgust while others just rolled their eyes.

_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel _

_Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby _

_Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel _

_Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady _

Lester made his way down the stage towards the couple stopping right in front of them, then grabbed Sarah's hand and twirled her as he sang.

_Uh, uh Girl, in spite of my behavior, said I'm your savior (You must be sent from up above) _

_And you appear to me so tender, say girl I surrender (Thanks for giving me your love) _

_Girl, in spite of my behavior, well, you are my savior (You must be sent from up above) _

_And you appear to me so tender, well, girl I surrender (Said thanks for giving me your love) _

He then looked over at Chuck and gave him a quick guy hug, then he grabbed both Chuck's and Sarah's hands and laced them together again.

_Now life is one big party when you're still young _

_And who's gonna have your back when it's all done _

_It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run_

_ Looking back Shorty always mention Said me not giving her much attention _

_She was there through my incarceration I wanna show the nation my appreciation _

_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel _

_Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby _

_Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel _

_Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady _

Lester was back on stage as he finished the song . The crowd cheered and clapped at the two men who took a bow before pointing at the newlyweds. Chuck gave them a thumbs up while Sarah blew them a kiss.

"Thank you very much We were JEFFSTER." The two of them walked down the stage and headed back towards the bar where several of the guests flocked around them.

"Wow." Chuck said as he looked at Sarah who nodded in agreement. "Who would have thought that those two actually had a nice bone in their body."

John and Carina were watching Jeff and Lester mingle with the group that had gathered around them. Nether of them could still believe what they had just seen. The two biggest creeps probably in the history of the state of California just did something genuine and nice needless to say it made both of them suspicious.

"Barkeep two more please." Carina Said holding two fingers up then pointed at her empty glass. John kept his stare at the two morons before turning his attention to the woman standing next to him. "What if I'm going to spend the next hours in the presences of a happy couple I'm going to enjoy the free booze."

"Sounds like a plan." John said with nod.

"Good this one's for you." Chuck and Sarah watched from a distance at their partner's interaction with the DEA Agent who had once handcuffed him to a bed in nothing but his boxers. They had never seen the gruff man so calm that it frightened them a little.

"Agents Bartowski." Both of them shook their heads as they turned their attention to General Beckman who was still smiling as she had her arm looped around Roan's. "We've been trying to get your attention for a couple of minutes."

"Sorry General." Chuck started to say.

"Please no need for official names tonight. We're all here to celebrate. Call me Diane." The two agents nodded with a smile. "We just wanted to come by and say congratulations to the both of you. The ceremony was just lovely. Isn't that right Roan?"

"Oh yes excellent ceremony and this little shinding isn't half bad." Roan said as he watched Zondra make her way towards the bar. "Not bad at all." he turned and was met with two sets of raised eyebrows and one very unhappy General. "What?"

"As I was saying." Diana continued ignoring the question. "Along with the Suburban and Charger I'm am giving the both of you some vacation time for you two to enjoy your honeymoon."

"Oh Gene…. I mean Diane you don't have to give us vacation time two weeks is more than enough time for me and Chuck." Sarah said.

"Nonsense you two have defiantly earned it. And if any problems should arise I'm more than fairly certain that Agents Grimes and Casey can handle it…. Provided John doesn't kill Morgan before hand." The four of them shared a laugh before Roan placed his hand on the small of Diane's back.

"Darling I think it's time we made our exit let's let the happy couple enjoy the fun before they head out to have some fun of their own." Chuck cleared his throat making Roan smile. "Come on Charles just remember what I taught you and you will live." He then looked at Sarah who was looking at chuck with a grin. "Hopefully." The four of them said their goodbyes which included an awkward hug between General and Intersect.

Well Let's get this party started." Chuck said as he watched their boss leave the party. the beat to I know you want me By Pitbull began playing in the background. Back over at the bar Carina jumped up as she heard the beat begin to speed up making Casey look at her weird.

"Oh I love this song." She said she began moving her hips to the music. John couldn't help but stare and admire at the way she swayed her lower body he was a man after all. "Come on Colonel let's dance." She finished her Scotch taking it all in a full swig. John felt he was going to need a little bit more liquid courage before he stepped back onto the dance floor with this type of music and this type of woman.

"Barkeep two shots of Whiskey." he said.

"Make it four." Carina added causing the bartender to nod, a couple of seconds later four shot glasses were lined up in front of the two of them. "Alright what are we toasting too?"

"To the Happy Couple." John said raising a shot glass up and clinking it with Carina's they both took the shot at the same time neither of them flinching as the hard liquor made it's way down their throat.

"Alright…. To tonight…. May we loose all rational thought with liquor." Casey had to chuckle at Carina's weird toast before he took his shot. "Well Colonel you've had your fun…. Now it's time for mine." Carina grabbed Casey by his tie and led him to the dance floor where Ellie, Devon, Alex, Morgan, Chuck and Sarah where dancing along side other guests. At first John was a stiff as a corpse as he just shuffled his feet and awkwardly bobbed his head trying to keep up with the beat.

"Come on Casey you can do better than that." Devon said as he patted John on the back. He just grunted in response as he tried to keep his focus on his feet. Carina and the rest of the girls tried their best to keep their giggle from spilling as they watched this tall, muscular man dance like he was eighty years old.

"Alright Colonel let's take a different approach." The music easily went from Pitbull to Wayne Wonder's No letting go, allowing the couples to get closer to one another. Casey sent Morgan a death glare before his attention was brought back to the sight of Carina's bare back leaning into his chest. He felt her hands grab his fingers as she swayed her body in front of him. "Just let your body follow mine Marine." She said in a seductive tone.

"There you go buddy." Chuck shouted over the music before turning his attention back to Sarah who was grinding up against him. John Casey had always been a good Marine following orders to a T and this by far was the best order he'd ever had to follow. The night went on with everyone dancing , drinking and overall having a good time. The guys decided that they had enough dancing for a moment and went to take a seat.

"Jeez those girls can dance for hours." Devon said as he grabbed his beer.

"Tell me about it. God it feels so good to sit down." Morgan reached for his vodka cranberry.

"Just keep your distance Grimes." Casey pointed at him which made Morgan raise his hands up in surrender. He then reached for his glass of Scotch.

"I'm so glad you guys are here." Chucked wrapped an arm around Morgan then reached over and slapped Casey on his shoulder before sending a nod over at Devon. The three men nodded.

"Photo op." Big Mike said with a smile as he held up his Camera. The four men sat up straight and put on smiles as the flash went off. "Alright now give me an untouchables Photo." The hefty man said. John reached into his tux and pulled out cigars and handed them out to the rest who gladly took them. Big Mike waited as the Cigars were lit. Everyone had a serious face on as the flash went off. "Thank you gentlemen no if you'll excuse me I see four beautiful ladies who need to have their pictures taken." John handed Mike a Cigar before he left.

"Look at them." Chuck said with a smile "Were so lucky to have them aren't we." Devon and Morgan Nodded as they looked at Ellie and Alex. Casey grunted as he sipped on his scotch. He noticed that someone was staring at him causing him to look up and lock eyes with Carina who was smiling at him.

* * *

**So How Am I Doing So Far? Good? Bad? Let Me Know Mr. Vic**


	3. Chapter 3

**ALRIGHT SO SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER BUT I'VE BEEN KINDA BUSY WITH JOB HUNTING AND LOOSING MY PREVIOUS JOB... IT'S BEEN WELL MY LIFE BUT ANYWAYS WE'RE NOT HERE FOR THAT WE ARE HERE FOR THIS STORY... UGH I WORKED AWHILE ON THIS BECAUSE I JUST FELT THAT SOME OF THE ORIGINAL STUFF WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH AND I'M THE TYPE THAT LIKES TO IMAGINE HOW A STORY WOULD PLAY OUT IF IT WAS AN ACTUAL EPISODE (WEIRD I KNOW BUT THAT'S HOW I AM) SO YEAH ENJOY**

**DISCLAIMER: AND BY THE BY CHUCK NOR IT'S CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME THEY BELONG TO NBC AND THE SHOW'S CREATOR  
**

* * *

Carina had walked over with the rest of the girls to take a break but quickly changed her mind when the Black Eyed Peas Boom, Boom, Pow began playing. She held her arm out to Chuck who just smiled and shook his head. She then tried Devon and Morgan who did the same thing.

"You guys suck." She shouted causing the group to laugh. Sarah Sat on Chuck's lap while Alex snuggled up next to Morgan Ellie was sitting on Devon's chair with him standing behind her. "Colonel what do you say?" John looked at her for a moment before turning to look at the rest of the group who for some strange reason had shifted forward as if awaiting his response. He took one last puff of his cigar before he placed it on the impromptu ashtray that was a empty glass. Carina smiled as She walked backwards her hand grabbing a firm grip on John's tie. John just shook his head as he followed closely.

"Anyone else freaking out at the sight of this?" Chuck asked looking around the occupants

"This is so weird…. It's awesome…. But it's weird." Devon said looking over his wife who just nodded.

"The Smiling is getting really creepy." Morgan said earning him a shot in the ribs from Alex. "What? It's creepy alright." She gave him another shot to the ribs this one though was harder than the previous one which caused Morgan to let out a groan.

"You guys act like he's some kind of robot." Everyone Stared at Alex with a Have you met John Casey look which she just responded with a roll of her eyes. "Can't you guys just be glad he's not trying to kill those two." She said pointing over towards Jeff and Lester who were wolfing down a large plate filled with various appetizers while trying to flirt with the girls who dared pass by them.

"She's got a point." Sarah said with a nod. "Besides the man's had quiet a large amount of alcohol so it's probably what's making him react like this."

"Oh so we're blaming it on the A-A-Alcohol?" Chuck said causing Ellie and Alex to laugh and Devon and Morgan to chuckle.

"We haven't been married for more than eight hours and your already making fun of me." Sarah put on a pouty face which caused Chuck to smile.

"Aw Baby I'm sorry for making fun of you…. Forgive me?" He countered with his puppy dog eyes which caused the CIA agent to sigh.

"Your lucky you're cute." The two of them shared a kiss before they turned their attention back towards the dance floor.

John Casey was proud with himself as he moved to the rhythm of the music, he knew their was nothing he could master. He felt his hand being grabbed and instantly recognized the feel of the other person's hand and locked eyes with Carina who was swaying her hips in sync with his body. She leaned back which caused Casey to instantly place one of his hands on her abdomen. Carina lifted her arm and wrapped it behind his neck, she started to sink further back into him so her backside was pressed hard against him causing him to groan at the contact.

"Holy Crap." Devon said causing Ellie and Morgan to look to where he was looking at.

"Whoa." The two of them added causing Chuck, Sarah and Alex to turn and look as well.

"Oh My God My Dad is…. Oh god." Alex muttered before she covered her eyes and turned to hide her face on her boyfriends Chest. The song Echo by R. Kelly began playing making everyone look at each other then look back at the dance floor where John had his hands wrapped rather low on Carina while she played with the back of his head.

"I want to look away but can't" Ellie said as she felt like she was peeping everyone else nodded in agreement as they tried their best to look elsewhere but the dance area where something was more than certain going on.

"This song sounds like a challenge." Carina muttered to John who chuckled.

"Sure does…. One I'd easily accomplish." He replied into her ear.

"You sound pretty full of yourself Colonel."

"Just stating a fact."

"Hm I might have to confirm that fact Marine." The table watched as the scene played out to them in slow motion. John had turned Carina so they were facing each other. Carina had kept her hand around Casey's neck leaving the other to roam. Casey let out a soft growl as he felt her free hand travel up his abdomen slowly towards his chest, Carina let out a small gasp as she felt his strong hands grip her waist and pull her towards him. Their eyes locked on each other.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it's now time to say goodbye to the happy couple as they make their way to the airport for their long trip to FIJI for their honeymoon…. So if you could join them in the parking area." The sound of Ellie's voice made them break the staring contest, but the tension was still there as the lights in the tent came back on and the guest began crowding and shuffling towards the entrance/exit way.

"Out of the way Assistant Manager to the Buy More coming through." Big Mike said as he bulldozed his way thru the crowd with Bolonia following close behind apologizing for his behavior with a embarrassed smile.

"Guess we better wish them a safe trip." Carina nodded before she removed her hand from his chest and started making her way towards the rest of the crowd. Casey turned and looked towards the table where the rest of the group had gathered minus Chuck and Sarah who we're already halfway to their limousine.

"Bye…. Have a good trip." Alex shouted at the couple who were smiling and waiving at the group.

"Don't worry about a thing buddy." Morgan said before hugging Chuck then Sarah. "You two just have a good time and don't worry about a thing."

"Don't worry Sarah I'll make sure Morgan doesn't burn down your apartment." Ellie said with a smile as she hugged the blond. She then turned to her brother who held his arms towards her making her bite her lower lip to prevent it from quivering.

"Ellie come on don't cry." Chuck said with a sad chuckle as he hugged his big sister. "We'll be back in three weeks you won't even notice we're gone." Ellie just nodded as she hugged her baby brother tighter. "Ellie I have to get into the limo." Devon reached down and began peeling his wife of his brother in law.

"Have a good time my boy and remember." Big Mike pointed at his head making Chuck nod.

"Have fun Blondie." Carina said with a smile as she hugged Sarah tightly. "I want all the details when you get back." Sarah let out a laugh as she hugged Carina back.

"Will you even be around when I get back Carina?" The DEA agent just shrugged before stepping back towards the rest of the crowd. The two of them watched as John Casey walked up to them and let out a small grunt.

"Bartowski… Bartow ski's."

"John." Sarah said.

"Casey." Chuck finished with a smile. Casey let out another grunt. Making the newlyweds smile even more.

"Take care you two, enjoy the honeymoon." Sarah was the first to move as she wrapped her arms around the NSA Agent causing him to stiffen a little before he once again relaxed and awkwardly hugged his CIA partner back. Everyone was in shock at the sight

"See you in three weeks buddy." Chuck said leaning into hug him, but was quickly kept at bay when John stretched his arm out to keep him away.

"Handshake is fine Bartowski." Chuck just stuck his hands out more and motioned for him to give him a hug. Morgan and Ellie held in the laughter that was threaten to spill out. Alex and Devon just watched in anticipation. A growl escaped the Colonel's mouth as he slowly cracked his neck. "Make it quick."

"Yay." Chuck said as he hugged Casey who just let out another growl.

"Alright that's enough." Chuck quickly let loose and turned to look at his guests.

"Well folks it's been real fun tonight but we have got to go."

"Were headed to FIJI." Sarah said as she wrapped her arms around her husbands waist.

"But don't worry we'll be back before any of you burn the Buy More."

"ACCIDENT." Lester and Morgan shouted.

"Don't worry bro TAKE…YOUR….TIME." Devon shouted causing everyone to laugh and earning him a playful smack from Ellie.

"Enjoy the rest of the night and finish the booze and food hell take some to go." The crowd cheered while Jeff and Lester ran back towards the tent. With Big mike close behind. The rest of the crowd waived and shouted as the happily married agents drove off into the cool Burbank Night.

"Back inside everyone you heard the man the Booze and Food must go." Everyone made their way back into the tent and once again the party was in full swing.

"Why so alone Marine?" John looked up from the table and saw Carina standing in front of him with a full bottle of Whiskey and two cups.

"Keeping an eye on those two." Carina turned and looked at Jeff and Lester who were dancing to Bad Romance. "And those two." Her attention switched to Alex who was making out with Morgan.

"You do realize she's a grown woman." She smiled as Casey let out a grunt. "Like it or not she's in love with Morgan." A grown of disgust left his lips causing Carina to laugh as she poured the dark liquor into the empty glasses. "Who knows I mean Alex did catch the bouquet." Another groan was heard. "Pretty sure you'll be walking her down the isle."

"Stop for the love of Regan please stop." She finally broke down into a huge laugh as Casey yanked the glass from the table and took the whiskey all in one shot. "Another."

"Hold on Marine I have to drink mine."

"Well hurry up will ya."

"Jeez a little impatient there aren't we."

"Yeah well it's your fault…. The last thing I want is to imagine my daughters wedding day…. Let alone the day she becomes a…. a…. a."

"A Grimes." This time John let his head hit the table as he held his stomach with both hands and let out a growl. Carina laughed again as she took her shot and began pouring them another. A bottle and a half later the two of them were laughing with Ellie and Devon who had decided to join them.

"Did you seriously handcuff him to the bed?" Ellie asked as she wiped away a stray tear.

"Oh yeah."

"Dude how did you let that happen?" Devon asked before he took a shot of whiskey.

"She's great at her job and what she wasn't wearing helped a lot too." Casey said with a smile.

"What can I say I have it so I work it." She did a little shimmy that earned a whistle from Ellie.

"Yeah baby work it." Devon looked over at his wife who by now was highly intoxicated, but was still taking shots with the rest of them. He then looked over at Casey who was laughing as he shook his head. Devon watched the interaction between The NSA and DEA Agents who seemed to stare at each other a little to long. Something was going on between those two and he sure as hell was certain that the alcohol was being the cause of it. He noticed how John stood up straighter as the bridesmaids made their way down the isle and the way both of them kept glancing over at each other while the other wasn't looking. Devon was convinced that something was going to happen.

"Well guys the party seems to be dying down." John and Carina looked at the almost empty tent that still had a handful of guests and Jeff and Lester. "Looks like me and Ellie are gonna call it a night."

"But we're having so much fun…. Unless you want to have some fun of our own?" Carina let out a cat call and a wolf style whistle as Ellie Raised her eyebrows suggestively

"Well see you guys tomorrow." Devon said quickly before scooping up his wife and rushing over towards their apartment. John looked around at the scattered guest that were still hanging around and decided to end their fun.

"LAST CALL." He shouted as Carina snatched another bottle of whiskey from the bartender who was to busy to stare at her breast to notice. The slightly intoxicated guest started making their way towards the exit except of Jeff and Lester who were still drinking by the stage while failing miserably at picking up the women that passed them by. "YOU TWO BEAT IT."

"It's not time yet." Jeff said which caused Morgan and John to shudder, while Carina and Alex had a look of pure disgust on their faces.

"I mean Get out you morons." John grumbled as he made his way towards them. Before he could reach them Jeff and Lester got to their feet and bolted out of the tent leaving the four of them. Morgan turned to look at John who was halfway to his apartment with Carina close behind. Alex nudged him on the gut which caused him to look over at her.

"Let's go." She whispered as she motioned to Chuck and Sarah's apartment. A smile spread to both of their faces as the carefully made their way to the apartment.

"GRIMES…. ALEX." The two of them stopped and jumped at the sound of Casey's voice.

"Uh…. Yeah big guy?" Morgan took a big gulp as he turned his whole body to face the father of his girlfriend who also happened to be his partner and could also kill him without using very if any at all energy.

"Good night you two." he said with a short nod before walking into his apartment. Carina looked at them for a second sending them a wink before closing the door.

"What just." Morgan started.

"Happened?" Alex finished as they turned to look at each other. "Maybe we should just get some sleep." Morgan just nodded as they walked towards the apartment, then they proceeded to open the door, walk inside, give Casey's door one last glance before closing the door and heading to sleep in Morgan's old room which was now a guest room.

Back at Casey's Carina was in full hysterics as she laid down on the black recliner.

"Oh…. God…. That…. Was… so…. So terrible." She said as attempted to control her laughter.

"Got them good didn't I?" John asked as he looked out the window to see all the lights off in both the Woodcomb's and at Chuck's place. "Told you it would work." he said with a triumphant smile as he pulled over his computer chair and sat close to Carina. "So Agent Miller fancy a nightcap?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk Agent Casey?" Carina raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps." He answered with a smirk. The two of them stared at each other for a moment. Carina felt herself lean closer towards John who was doing the same slowly the inches started to disappear until their lips were almost touching.

"John?" Carina whispered in a husky tone.

"Yeah." John whispered/growled as he kept his focus on the woman's lips which looked very inviting. Carina looked like she was about to say something but quickly thought against it as she just closed the very thin gap between her and Casey. The kiss was anything but gentle as John picked Carina up by her waist and placed her on his lap making the D.E.A. Agent instinctively move her legs to straddle him. John moved his hands to grip Carina's sides slowly moving them up and towards her back. Carina broke the kiss but kept her eyes on him as she shoved the tuxedo coat over his large shoulders. He let out a growl as he felt her hands and fingers all over his arms and chest , he considered this unfair and began running his fingers up her back slowly causing her to shiver and lean closer to him. He then moved one hand down to her leg letting his nails graze her skin sending shivers all throughout her body.

"Two can play that game." She whispered into his ear as she began to unbutton his dress shirt bit quickly found the task annoying so she tore the shirt open.

"A little impatient aren't we?" John asked with a smirk as he looked at Carina who just answered with a low growl. John reached down blindly reaching for the bottle of whiskey, and after a couple of failed attempts grabbed it and pulled it up. Carina quickly grabbed the bottle from his hands and took a swig, when Casey went to grab she quickly pulled the bottle out of his reach causing him to give her a questioning look. Carina leaned down and brought her mouth over his crashing down seconds later as they began kissing once again. He could taste the hard whiskey all over her mouth and tongue. Carina places the bottle on the table next to them before she cups his cheeks and begins to kiss deeply running her tongue across the bottom of his lips. Another growl from crazy makes her moan as she feels his hands on her ass pushing her closer to him before making their way upwards once again.

"Bedroom." She whispers just as John begins to undo the bow at the back of her dress. He slowly raises from his seat and begins the walk to the room. "Wait." She says suddenly making him stop dead in his tracks. They look at one another for a moment. "Bring the bottle."

* * *

**HOW AM I DOING GOOD? BAD? STOP RIGHT NOW? PLEASE LET ME KNOW**


	4. Chapter 4

**ALRIGHT NEW CHAPTER. I'M GOING TO GO AHEAD AND APOLOGIZE IF THE PREGNANCY STUFF IS A LITTLE OR WAY OFF... I'M A DUDE I DON'T KNOW ANY OF THIS STUFF ALRIGHT I'M JUST RELYING ON THE INTERNET AND MY SISTER WHO WAS PREGNANT AND BELIEVE ME I'M SCARRED DUE TO THE SHIT SHE TOLD ME ABOUT CHILDBIRTH ALRIGHT SO LET'S JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY**

**DISCLAIMER: CHUCK AND IT'S CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME**

**AN: IN CASE YOU ARE WONDERING BRAULIO IS PORTRAYED BY MIGUEL PIZARRO AND ERNESTO IS PORTRAYED BY AGUSTIN ARANA BOTH OF WHICH ARE VERY TALENTED AND FUNNY MEXICAN ACTORS  
**

* * *

Carina let out a small groan as she flipped over to her side as she tried to block the sun from her eyes.

"What the hell happened last night?" She asked herself as she felt her body. "Why does my bed smell like Jack Daniels?…. Wait…. This isn't my bed." Her eyes shot open, but quickly closed them hissing at the brightness of the room. "Where the hell am I?" once again she slowly opened her eyes, "This isn't my hotel room." Slight movement made her look over to see a large lump lying next to her. "Oh Crap." She murmured as she sat up and wrapped the black sheet around her naked body.

"What the hell Carina." She scolded herself as she looked back at the sleeping John Casey. She slowly lifted the comforter to see if her suspicions were correct which they were once she saw the N.S.A. Agent in all his glory. A small gasp escaped her mouth as she quickly shot out of bed and began frantically looking for her clothes. "Carina you dumb ass." She mumbled to herself as she put her dress back on quickly "Where the hell are my panties?…. Oh fuck it I don't have time for this." Carina grabbed her heels and began walking out of the room. "Hold on." She said to herself turning around to look at the man. A smile crept on her face as she reached into her purse. Satisfied with her work she quickly blew a kiss at the still sleeping agent and walked out of the room slamming the door on her way out, but as she got closer and closer to her car she felt a strange feeling in her chest.

"Oh for god sakes Carina it was just sex…. Great sex mind you, but sex nonetheless….. It's not like…. No don't even think like that…. It was just a one night stand…. What's the worst that could happen?" She asked herself as she climbed into her sports car , giving one last glance at the complex she sped off into the Californian morning.

A few moments later John Casey's eyes shot open as the sound of the door slamming echoed throughought the apartment.

"freaking sun." He went to block the harsh light but quickly found he couldn't move his hands. "What the hell?" He looked over to his left and saw his hand cuffed to the pole of his bed, he then turned and saw his other hand was in the same position. "Oh you have got to be joking " He said as he shook both his arms testing the restraints, finding they were locked and secured he let out a growl as he saw a note tapped to his feet board.

REMEMBER ME - Carina.

"Can this day get any worse?" He let out a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Casey?" He heard from the doorway making him snap his eyes back open. "I don't think he's awake." Casey wondered who the hell the small bearded Gnome was talking to.

"Big John you in here?" Devon's voice followed close behind making Casey groan as he did his best to cover up. "You sure you only saw Carina walk out of here?"

"Yeah and she was smiling…. You think she killed him?" John rolled his eyes as he heard the conversation from his bedroom. The voices seemed to be getting farther making him groan in frustration.

"Dude that's not awesome…. Be a hell of a way to go though." He heard the sound of a low whistle followed by some chuckling.

"I'M IN HERE YOU MORON'S." He muttered swears as he heard the footsteps getting closer and closer. "This is gonna suck." muttered before he heard his door opened.

"Casey you in….. Whoa…. Wow alright I just…. Oh." Morgan quickly turned around while Devon clamped a hand over his eyes.

"Uh John…. Why are you naked?…. And handcuffed?" Morgan asked as he concentrated really hard at the floor trying desperately not to look up.

"Carina." Devon let out a small chuckle while Morgan just cleared his throat in an attempt to cover his giggle. "Can it you two." John growled as he pulled on the cuffs.

"Uh John you wanna stop moving." Devon asked looking up at the ceiling. "Cause everything is moving Bro and it's not."

"Don't even say it Devon." John interrupted as he looked at the two nightstands by his bead. "There should be a spare key in one of the stands…. One of you look for it." Devon and Morgan looked at each other before they both walked over to the two nightstands and began rummaging through the drawers.

"Found it." They both said at the same time picking up a small key. They quickly un-cuffed the very agitated man from the bed and looked away as he stood up not bothering to cover himself up as he made his way to the bathroom.

"Bro." Devon whispered to Morgan who was looking straight ahead. "Morgan."

"What." Morgan whispered/yelled.

"Does it smell like whiskey in here?" The smaller man sniffed the air before he let out breath and began swatting away the smell with his hand.

"It reeks. What the hell did those two do shower in the damn thing?" The two of them just shrugged before walking out of the bedroom.

"John When your done showering Ellie wants you to join us for breakfast." Devon shouted as he and Morgan walked out of the apartment not waiting around to hear an answer. In the Bathroom John is standing underneath the shower letting the hot water fall all over his body all the soreness and aches from last night's activities drained with the water that went down the tube.

"Calm yourself Marine it was just a one night stand….. What' the worst that could happened?" With that last thought he grabbed his soap and began washing up finishing up quickly so he could get some of Ellie's waffles before Devon and Alex ate all of them.

7 Weeks later **TLAXCALA MEXICO**

A tall man is standing in his patio looking out at the countryside. He's got on a black leather jacket and white dress shirt underneath with black pants and brown boots. His Black hair is covered by a white Tejana hat that he nudges slightly forward to help keep the sun out of his eyes.

"Patron." A slightly taller skinny man says walking up to the man who keeps his attention to the countryside. "Ya esta lista la mercansia." Upon hearing this information the man turned around and nodded as he fixed his hat again. "Maria acaba the llegar tambien." He says in a agitated kind of way.

"Digale a mi mujer que venga Braulio." Braulio nods before walking away. A few moments later an brunette haired woman with piercing blue eyes walks onto the patio smiling as she leans up to give the man a kiss on the cheek. "Como te fue amor?" He asked with a smile as he leaned down to give her a peck on the lips.

"It was fine." Maria answered as she placed her bag down on the table. "I bought some new outfits for tonight's party." She looked up just in time to see the man take a deep breath. "No…. Ernesto you can't do this to me porfavor."

"Maria amor."

"No don't amor me Ernesto I've been planning for months this party and everyone is going to be here tonight…. How am I going to look like walking in….. with….. With…." Maria started feeling lightheaded causing her to loose her balance and wobble. Ernesto reached out and grabbed her by the waist guiding her to the chairs gently setting her down.

"Estas bien?" He asked concern covering his voice as he looked at her.

"I'm fine." She snaps yanking her hand back from his grip. Maria goes to stand up when all of a sudden her stomach starts to feel weird and next thing either of them know she's hunched over a pot throwing up her salad. Ernesto rushes over but stops when Maria puts a finger up telling him to keep his distance.

"Patron." Braulio says walking back out to the patio. "Que pasa con Maria?" He asks half heartedly giving the heaving woman a quick glance.

"Nada." Ernesto answers. "Que quieres?"

"Los Americano's acaban de llegar."

"Maldita suerte….. Llama al doctor Gomez dile que venga lo mas pronto possible."

"I'm Fine." Maria answered from her position causing Braulio to snort.

"Llamale." Was all Ernesto said before walking into the house. Braulio gave Maria one last glance before following his boss into the house. Maria looked over and once she saw no one was standing next to her grabbed her cell phone from her purse and took out the sim card replacing it with another she had hidden in her make up kit. Once everything was connected she hit speed dial two.

"Anderson." A male voice came from the other line.

"Tim it's Carina." There was a slight pause before she heard him breathing.

"Are you alright Agent Miller?"

"I'm fine…. He's meeting with the American's as we speak."

"Good….. You need to get out Carina."

"No I need to get more stuff on Ernesto before I can even think of doing that Tim you know that."

"Damn It Miller you have enough now I'm ordering you to pull out NOW." Carina was about to respond when the familiar feeling came rushing back tenfold. She let out a small gag before rushing back towards the pot and began throwing up again. "Carina are you there?….. God damn it Carina answer me."

"Maria." Carina jumped at the sound of Braulio's voice making her close and clutch her phone to her chest.

"Jesus Braulio you scared me half to death." She said with a nervous smile as she grabbed her purse.

"Perdon…. El doctor la esta esperando." The two of them kept eye contact with one another as Carina/Maria made her way back into the house.

"Good day Doctor Gomez sorry for the inconvenience." She smiled at the elderly man who just shook her hand and gave a hearty laugh.

"Ninguna inconveniencia Mujer la salud the la gente nunca es una inconveniancia. Ahora dime lo que es el problema." Maria just nodded as they began to walk up the stairs and into the bedroom. Braulio watched them for a moment before returning to meet with Ernesto.

"I've just been feeling lightheaded, and everything I eat comes back out moments later." She listed off as she took a seat on the ottoman.

"Cuantas veces a susedido esto muchacha?" Doctor Gomez asked as he checked her heart rate.

"Twice maybe three times this week." She said recalling the events.

"Te as sentido cansada o te an dado dolores de cabesa?"

"Yes but in-between planning a party and dealing with Ernesto." She finished with a chuckle which caused Dr. Gomez to do the same as he reached into his bag.

"Digame Maria ay ahbido otros tipos de cambio con usted?" He asked as he kept his back towards her.

"My Breast have become very sensitive, and my lower back tends to bother me at times"

"Ah tenido su periodo?"

"Um…. No…. I uh…. I can't actually remember I've been so busy." Gomez let out deep breath as he turned around and handed Maria a box. "Doctor this is a pregnancy test." She said raising an eyebrow.

"Porfavor." was all he said as he motioned to the bathroom. Carina gave the doctor one last look before walking into the large bathroom. Quickly closing the door she looked down and read the instructions before proceeding to take the test. Once she was finished we cleaned up and walked back out to the bedroom where she and Doctor Gomez waited the amount of time.

"You don't honestly think?" Carina asked as she looked at him. Gomez for his part didn't say anything as he looked down at his watch. "How much longer?" She asked impatiently as she began pacing back and forth.

"Ya no tarda. Ahora vamos a ver." Both of them watched as the small positive sign appeared on the pregnancy stick. The color of Carina's face drained at the sight of the positive causing her to reach out for her bed. "Estas bien muchacha?" Doctor Gomez asked as he walked over to her.

"I…. I'm…. I'm pregnant?" She asked in a low voice.

"Eso parese….. Te puedo mandar a Guadalajara oh a la ciudad para mejores examenes pero desde orita estas embarasada." Carina just nodded numbly as she kept her eyes on the test. Doctor Gomez gathered his things and began walking out the door.

"Doctor Gomez." Carina said causing the elderly man to turn and look at her. "I would appreciate if Ernesto didn't find out about this." Gomez looked down for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Thank you."

"Adios Maria." Carina gave him a polite nod as she turned back to stare at the test.

"Fuck Carina you'd really screwed up now haven't you." She scolded herself as she walked around the room. "How the hell did you let this happen?" she began counting with her fingers trying desperately to think back to the last time she had her period. "Ernesto couldn't be the father…. I mean he didn't even last long enough for anything to even happen….. Who else would it be you dumb ass he's the only one you…. Oh god." She ran to her purse and grabbed her cell.

"Anderson."

"Tim it's me."

"Carina are you."

"No I'm not fine."

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No worse…. I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant…. What how?"

"You know how Tim."

"Do you mean to tell me that you are expecting Ernesto Robles's kid?"

"What…. No I'm not saying that."

"Well then who the hell's kid is it?"

"Tim now is not the time I just need you to have a plane waiting for me at the airspace in one hour."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it." She snapped as she grabbed a carry on bag and began stuffing it with clothes.

"Fine…. Where are you headed?"

"Burbank."

* * *

**SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?**


	5. Chapter 5

**ALRIGHT NEW CHAPTER. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS ALWAYS NICE TO GET THEM... FOR THOSE READING THIS STORY & READING UNDERCOVER FAMILY DON'T WORRY I AM WORKING ON IT AND A NEW CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP SOMETIME TODAY OR TOMORROW ENJOY**

**DISCLAIMER: CHUCK AND IT'S CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME. BUT YOU ALL KNEW THAT RIGHT?**

* * *

"Bartowski." Chuck looked up to see Big Mike standing in front of him with a huge smile on his face. "How's it going son?"

"Good... still a little tired from the plane ride you know how it is with jet lag and everything." The Two of them nodded as they watched Jeff and Lester walk up to them, both of them wearing similar smirks on their creepy faces.

"Hey Chuck... How was the Honeymoon?" Jeff asked with bulging eyes as he licked his lips. "Was it Hot and Nasty?" Chuck looked over at Big Mike who shook his head.

"Forgive him Charles, Jeffery has been under a lot of stress lately." Lester Placed a hand on Jeff's shoulder and slowly pushed him behind him. "How's the Wife?"

"She's fine... Resting at Home." The shorter man nodded as he looked away from the Nerd Herder.

"So she's resting?" He said using air quotes. "Tired... From... The...;. Flight."

"Uh... Yeah it was a long flight."

"Oh Chuck you poor, poor, sap."

"I'm sorry?" Chuck asked with a raised eyebrow. Lester let out a deep breath a he got closer to the Nerd Heard desk.

"Everyone knows that Women who have recently been married always want to bang the delivery boy, Mail Man, Cashier, Carpenter, Locksmith."

"Jehovah's Witness." Jeff Added causing the Three men to look at him.

"Anyways. While you claim that your beloved is at home getting some shut eye. She's most likely getting drilled by the pool boy."

"We don't have a pool."

"Alright but the other ones are very possible."

"Yeah I'm gonna walk away now so." Both Chuck and Big Mike left the two friends standing by the desk area walking over towards Casey.

"Jehovah's Witness Jeff... Really?" The taller man shrugged as he looked towards the door where a black haired and a blond haired woman had entered. "Come on Jeff the ladies await." Morgan who had watched the whole ordeal from the back of the store walked over to Chuck, Big Mike and Casey.

"Hey what's going on?"

"Oh nothing just the usual Jeff and Lester stuff." Casey and Morgan both let out a groan as they looked over at the two idiots who were currently stalking the two women and not being discreet about it. "When will those two ever learn to follow a restraining Order?" Morgan asked turning to Look at Big Mike who just let out a snort."Can't help you there son. Lord knows they didn't when I ran this place."

"I'll handle this." Casey muttered as he walked in the direction of the two men. Before Chuck, Morgan and Big Mike could say anything John was already in front of the two women blocking any sight of them from Jeff who was clearly looking at both women's breast. "Welcome to the Buy More Ladies is there anything I could assist you in today?" The two women looked at one another before turning to look at John who was staring at them.

"Well we are here looking for a microwave for our apartment" The blond said with a flirtatious smile.

"But we don't have any idea what to look for... Do you think you could help us?" The black haired asked twirling a lock of her hair with her finger. John gave a short smile.

"Right this way ladies I'll be more then happy to assist you to find the perfect one." The two women sent him flirtatious smiles as they walked past him heading in the direction of Kitchen Appliances.

"Not cool." Lester muttered as he watched John walk in the middle of the two women. "John Casey cocked blocked us."

"Yeah that should be us in the middle of that babe sandwich." The two of them gave John one on last glance before retreating to the employees lounge.

"Great now their not going to want to work for the rest of the shift." Morgan said as he threw his hands up in the air.

"The joy of management Son ain't it grand." Big Mike said with a laugh as he walked to the front of the store leaving Chuck and Morgan alone.

"Well at least things can't get any worse." Chuck said with a solemn smile as he patted Morgan on the back.

"JOHN CASEY OPEN UP.,,,,, I KNOW YOUR IN THERE YOU PIECE OF CRAP OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR,,,,,, I SWEAR TO YOU I'LL BREAK IT DOWN." Sarah, Ellie and Devon all walked out of their apartments to find Carina Miller Banging frantically at John Casey's Door. "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR YOU BASTARD OR I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU." Sarah watched as Carina reached into her purse and quickly spoke up."Carina what are you doing?" The D.E.A. Agent stop pounding on the door to slowly turn around.

"Where. Is. He?" She asked looking each one of them square in the eye. Ellie and Devon shifted uncomfortably on their feet, while Sarah just stared back at her."Where is who?" taking a small step towards her friend who looked like she could either cry or kill in a seconds notice."Don't play dumb with me Blondie you know well damn who I'm talking about." She said taking a few steps towards them causing Ellie to scoot closer to Devon. "Now I'm going to ask again... Where is he?""If." Carina quickly looked over at Devon who gulped as he felt her glare burning a hole right through him, he let out a breath before he began speaking again. "If you're looking for John He's at work... At the Buy More." "Your driving." Carina threw her keys to Sarah who easily caught them. "Let's go." The CIA Agent didn't even bother argue with her. She gave Devon and Ellie one last look before following.

"Whoa." Devon Whispered as he looked at Ellie who just nodded. "That was not Awesome."

"Hurry Up Blondie." Carina was sitting on the passenger side of her Ford Mustang Convertible. Sarah didn't say one word as she made her way into the car and drove off into the cool Burbank afternoon. The drive was quiet for the most part Sarah keeping her attention on the road while Carina watched the scenery pass by.

"Everything alright Carina?" Sarah asked as the car came to a stop at a red light. Carina shook her head as she looked down at the car floor. "Come on Car something is wrong please tell me." There was silence for a moment as Carina turned and looked at her C.A.T. Squad member. Sarah thought she saw a glint of sadness and fear in her former teammates face but it disappeared quickly being replaced with a cold ice stare as she turned back to face the road.

"Green light." Was all the other agent said as she pointed at the street light. Sarah let out a breath as she looked back at the road and began driving. The rest of the trip was spent in silence. Finally Sarah pulled into the Buy More Shopping Center where she parked in her usual spot right next to Chuck's Nerd Heard Car. Before she could pull into a complete stop, Carina was already halfway out of the car.

"Oh crap." Sarah muttered as she recognized the crazed look on the agent's face that quiet honestly scare her. Quickly she puts the car in park and jumps out of the vehicle lightly jogging to the entrance way. Inside Carina scans the store recognizing several of the cover agents who send her quick nods none of which she responds as she continues to scan the large electronic store. Morgan who was walking around spots her by the entrance and decides to walk over, he quickly fixes his tie and puts on a smile as he approaches the beautiful yet lethal agent who doesn't even acknowledge his presence until he clears his throat making her turn and look down at him.

"Hey Carina when did you." Morgan didn't even get to finish his sentence as Carina pushed past him roughly causing the shorter man to grunt in pain as he held on to his gut. "Nice… talking to you to." He gasps as he looks over to see Sarah walking over to him.

"You alright?" She asked helping him stand properly. Morgan just nods as he rubs his stomach.

"What's up with her?" He continues to rub the sore and most likely bruised abdomen as he looks over at Carina who was patiently waiting in line for the Nerd heard station.

"Don't know but it can't be good…. She's been asking for Casey and I think she's armed." Morgan turned and looked at her.

"You don't think?" He questioned motioning in the direction of the Nerd Herd station.

"Can't be to cautious….. Although for her sake let's hope she's not gone rogue." Both of them turn and Look as Chuck's voice is heard.

"Here you are Ma'am all you need to do now is buy some new batteries and you should be good." The Intersect said with a smile as he handed the digital Camera back to the elderly woman who just smiled as she walked away. Chuck smiled back then turned to help the next customer but the smile quickly left as he saw Carina standing right in front of him with a look that could probably kill him three times over. "C-Carina how are you?" He asked trying desperately not to make her mad why he was trying this he didn't know but something in his gut told him it was a good idea so he was sticking with it.

"Hello Charles how are you?" She asked in a sweet gentle voice that made him even more terrified but quickly recovered as he fixed his tie.

"I'm doing fine you know. Just got back from the Honeymoon." He said lifting up his ring finger and pointing at said ring with a smile causing Carina to glare. "So uh…. So what brings you back to the Buy More?"

"Well I was in the area." She says as she begins to play with the bell. Chuck looks over at Morgan and Sarah who are both wide eyed and mouthing something to him that he can't make out. "Anyway the reason I'm here is because." Chuck caught the word rouge forming on Morgan's lips and he quickly turned and looked at Carina who was still fiddling with the bell.

"Oh god you've gone rouge haven't you?" Chuck interrupted causing the D.E.A. Agent to look up and raise an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"You've gone rouge and are here to take me away aren't you?" Chuck took a few steps back quickly scanning the store frantically looking for his other handler.

"Chuck that's ridiculous." Carina scoffed as she crossed her arms.

"Really then why are you here?….. And don't tell me it's to catch up with Sarah because we've been on our honeymoon."

"I know Lover boy she's called me three times while you two we're working on Chuck Jr." Chuck let out a surprised gasp as he looked over at Sarah who was slowly walking over towards the station with Morgan hiding right behind her. Casey was still helping the two women with the microwaves when he looked up and saw Walker and Morgan slowly make their way to Chuck's are, he then switched his attention to the intersect who had a scared and confused look on his face which wasn't anything new to the N.S.A. Agent.

"Excuse me ladies." He said with a polite nod as he quickly made his way around the store.

"Chuck I'm telling the truth I'm not a rouge spy I'm just looking for Casey…. I…. I have something very important to tell him."

"Like what?" Morgan asked placing a hand on the counter while Sarah did the same on the other side.

"Something that concerns me and him." She answered with a smile that made Morgan cringe.

"Well Casey is our team member and his concerns might affect our performance." Sarah added

"Trust me none of you want any part of this." Carina said reaching into her purse. Sarah quickly grabbed her hand and looked over at Chuck who immediately took the purse away.

"What's in the bag?" Morgan asked trying to sneak a peek at the purse. Chuck began emptying the contents of the purse naming off what he found.

"Foundation, lip gloss, mascara, passport, ID, License, A stack of hundred dollar bills, magnum, alright how did you even fit this in here?" Chuck asked half curious and half scared as Carina just shrugged. "More lip gloss, library card, magic marker."

"Well this is a funny looking marker." Morgan chimed in as he picked up the stick with a cap on it. "Never seen one like this… is it foreign?" He asked looking over at the two wide eyed women. "What?"

Chuck looked up and his eyes went wide as well as he realized what was in his friends hands. He looked over at Carina who was shaking , he then turned back and quickly realized what was in his friends hands.

"Dude check this marker out man. Kind of weird isn't it, I mean look at it must be European or something only they can come up with funky stuff like this." Before Morgan could open the cap Chuck quickly snatched the object from his hand and stuffed it back into the purse.

"What's going on here?" A loud voice caused the four of them to turn and look at John Casey who was standing inches away with his arms crossed and a glare to match. Carina glared back as she broke loose from Sarah, snatched the purse from Chuck and slowly walked over.

Time seemed to go slowly for the three members of Team Bartowski as they watched the scene play out in front of them. John looked at the women approaching him and a small chill went through him he took in a deep breath as she stopped right in front of him and reached into her purse. Everyone at the counter seemed to tense up at this movement but all three of them let out a sigh of relief when she pulled out the stick, slowly handing it to John who takes it like nothing.

"John…. We uh…. We need."

"Why did you hand me a marker?" Casey interrupts causing Carina to look up at him. "What?" He asks as he notice the glare and death look she is giving him. He looked back down and gave the object in his hand another look noticing the plus sign his eyes go wide as he realizes what's in his hand. He looks up just in time to see Carina's fist connecting with his face before he has a chance to react Carina knees him in the gut and delivers a vicious head but knocking the NSA agent to the ground.

Carina gave him one last look before turning her attention to the three of them at the Nerd Herd counter. "I'll be in Castle." She says with a calm voice as she walks over John who is groaning his hand still clutching the Pregnancy test.


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY EVERYONE SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT BUT HERE ENJOY NEW CHAP**

**DISCLAIMER: CHUCK AND IT'S CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME THEY BELONG TO NBC**

**BUT ON A SIDE NOTE ANY AND ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS ARE MINE SO YEAH.**

* * *

"Feeling better?" Sarah asked as she made her way down the stairs into castle. Carina looked up from her seat and smiled as she flipped the pages on the magazine.

"Much. Although my head does hurt a little. Do you have an ice pack?" Sarah walked over to the fridge (Chuck and Morgan's idea) and moved several boxes of ice cream and hot pockets until she finally came across what she was looking for. She gave the freezer one last look before taking out a pepperoni Hot Pocket and a carton of Rocky Road Ice Cream.

"Here you go." Carina took the pack and placed it on her forehead. Sarah stared at her for a moment while Carina kept the pack to her head staring back, after a moment of silence Sarah finally spoke. "So."

"Save it." Carina Cut in before she could even finish her sentence. The room was silent again as the two women looked around the empty base of operations. Several monitors were showing images of the Buy More while others showed maps and grids of various countries.

"So are you?" She left the question linger as she motioned for Carina to answer but the Former C.A.T. Squad member just looked back down at her magazine giving a interested hum at a perfume she saw. "Carina." Sarah tried again.

"What is it Walker?" She asked keeping her attention to the magazine.

"Are you pregnant?"

"Yep."

"Is…. Is it Casey's?" Carina looked up for a moment and raised an eyebrow before focusing her attention back to the magazine. "Oh my god it is isn't it." Carina let out a deep breath as she slammed the magazine onto the metal table and looked up at the ceiling, "What, how…. How did this happen?"

"Well you see when a man and a woman are in love or in this situation. When a man and a woman are really, really, really fucking drunk they decided to tare each other's clothes off and fuck until they are both sore and aching for the next week and a half." Sarah stared at her with wide eyes. "Well at least I was sore for the week and a half." She finished with a wicked grin that made Sarah shiver.

"Seriously Car When?"

"The Wedding."

"Where?"

"In the Bedroom with a steel pipe." Another round of shivers went through Sarah as she quickly looked away. "Hey." Sarah turned and looked at her friend who was wiggling her eyebrows. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." The CIA Agent cleared her throat before looking back up at her friends playful eyes making her smile.

Back upstairs at the Buy More John was being helped to his feet by Big Mike and Chuck who were both struggling. Several customers where who had witness the entire fiasco were still gathered around the three men. John looked up and saw several looks of distain and disgust from various women including the two he was helping with the microwave.

"My God in Heaven What on Earth did you do to that fine specimen of a woman?" Big Mike asked as he dusted himself off. "She dropped you quicker than my last new years resolution." John turned to look at Mike who just shook his head. "Word of advice son. The next time your girl tells you something….. Listen." Chuck and Morgan watched as the two men stared at each other before Big Mike patted John on the shoulder and walked away with a smile on his face.

"Well, well, well, look it what we have here." John, Morgan and Chuck turned to see Lester grinning from ear to ear, hands clasped behind his back as he rocked back and forth on the bottom of his feet while Jeff held up a video camera and a blank expression on his face. "I never thought I'd live to see the day when big, bad, robotic, John Casey got knocked on his ass. But what really made it priceless was the fact that you my gigantic compadre got the crap kicked out of you by none other than Sarah's Smoking hot friend Christina."

"I think her name is Carina." Morgan said from behind Casey who turned and looked at him with a death glare. "What was that ma'am fax toner right this way." Chuck watched as his best friend quickly scampered away.

"Oh how the tables have turned my dear friend Jonathan how have they turned."

"What do you two idiots want?" John grunted as he looked at the two men who stiffened for a moment before they regained their composure.

"What do we want?" Lester asked with a grin as he turned and looked back at Jeff who was grinning as well. "I think a substantial amount of green would make this tape disappear don't you agree Jeffery?" Jeff nodded as he kept the same blank expression on his face as he stared back at his smaller friend. By the time Lester turned back around John was already in front of him looking down at the much smaller man. The two of them gulped loudly as Casey's intense glare burned at them.

"I'm only going to say this once." He growled looking at the two men before leaning down making Lester do the same. "Either you destroy that tape and the duplicates because if you don't." Jeff and Lester gulped again as John held a finger up. "No one…. And I mean no one will find you two." With That John walked/stumbled away with Chuck following close behind just in case.

"I'd do what he says…. Remember Harry Tang?" The two men nodded as Morgan mimicked slicing his throat. The two men eyes widen as they looked towards the break room where John had gone through before looking back at Morgan who just motioned at them before turning to walk back to his office.

"Jeffery destroy the tape." The somewhat drunken Nerd Herder nodded before slamming the camcorder on the ground then began stomping on it. Lester closed his eyes and groaned as he turned and looked at the destroyed electronic equipment before looking up at Jeff who was panting heavily. The two of them stared at each other before running out of the store.

"You sure your alright John I mean she did get some good shots in."

"I've had worse." John said as he punched in the code to get into castle. "She's still got a hell of a right hook though." He grabbed at his jaw and grunted approvingly. The doors to castle opened and there stood Sarah. "Walker." He said in his normal toned voice. Sarah just looked at him before looking over at Chuck then back at Casey who was still holding the pregnancy test in his hand. "She in there?"

"Yeah…. Listen Casey." Before she could finish her thought John walked past her and headed down the stairs, Chuck looked at his wife who was still staring at the spot where Casey was previously standing. "John wait." She quickly turned and headed down the steps with Chuck close behind, they jogged through the briefing room and past the interrogation rooms finally coming to a stop in front of one of the holding cells.

"Why is she in there?" He asked pointing at a sleeping DEA Agent who was snuggled up with a pillow and blanket.

"Jet-lag Casey she's had a long flight and when you add the pregnancy." John stiffened at the mention of Carina's pregnancy looking instantly to the item in his hand. "Jo-"

"I'll take over from here…. You two can go now." Chuck looked over at Sarah who was looking at a sleeping Carina. "I'm not going to do anything." John said out loud as he kept his gaze on Carina.

"Come on Sarah." Chuck said as he grabbed his wife's hand. They began to make their way up to the front of castle before Sarah broke free and walked over to John who was still staring at Carina.

"John." Casey looked over at Sarah who was staring at him with a determined look. "Don't hurt her."

"I think you should've given her that warning." Casey answered as he rubbed his jaw again.

"I'm serious Casey….. She's my friend…. My best friend don't hurt her." John looked down at the pregnancy test that was still in his hand before holding it up and handing it to his partner who took it and looked at it before looking back at him. "Congratulations." Was all Sarah said before handing the test back to John and walking back to where Chuck was standing. John watched them leave before he turned his attention back to the test.

"John what the hell did you do?" He asked himself as he walked away from the cell and headed over to the briefing room. Giving one last look at the Holding cells he plopped down on the chair and began cleaning some of the guns that were on the table.

"How long have I been out?" Carina asked as she slowly walked into the briefing room. She didn't even bother looking up since she thought Sarah was still there. "Sarah what time is it?" She asked again as she rubbed the sleep away from her eyes.

"It's Eight twenty five." John answered as he kept his attention to the document he was reading. "The Bartowski's left a good three hours ago." Carina stood frozen as she stared at the back of Casey who was still reading.

"H-How long have you been here?" She finally asked as she took a tentative step into the room.

"Three hours." He tossed the document back onto the table and stood up. Carina braced herself for what was about to come part of her expected him to shoot her but a very small part of her hoped he wouldn't. John turned and was met by a pair of blue eyes that stared back at his brown. They just stared for what seemed like a long time to the both of them but in reality it had only been two minutes.

"John I think."

"You hungry?" He cut in trying to stop whatever conversation she was trying to start.

"We could eat." She answered placing a hand on her abdomen making Casey look away. Carina didn't know why but she felt a little sad when he looked away. "We should talk." John takes a breath as he pulls out his cell and begins to dial. "I take it you saw the test?"

"Yeah." He nodded rubbing the back of his neck and head as he looked up and let out a breath. There was a long pause as neither of them wanted to make any sort of eye contact. Finally Carina let out a groan as she felt her stomach grumble.

"So when do we eat?"

"Right…. Well we're going to pick it up on the way back to my place."

"Why your place?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

"I seriously doubt you want to have a personal conversation in a government issued fortress with cameras that cover both audio and video security."

"You've got a point Marine." Carina said looking back towards the holding cells. "Let me just get my purse."

"Sure." He waited patiently by the staircase as Carina made her way through the debriefing room and towards him, she was almost near him when she quickly turned around and sprinting pass the briefing room making John follow.

"Carina?" He muttered as he began to hear the sound of gagging followed by several loud heaving sounds making him cringe at the image of what was going on the other side of the bathroom door. He waited a couple of seconds before he tapped on the door. "Carina….. You alright?" The sound of running water followed by some muttered cursing and a couple of loud whacks to the hand dryer let him know she was somewhat alright. John tapped on the door again. "Carina…. Carina…. Carina are you." He didn't even get a chance to finish his question as the door was violently pushed open causing him to stumble backwards hitting the wall on the other side of the hall. "What the hell." John looked up just in time to see a fist making it's way towards his face. "Oh crap." He muttered before he caught the balled up fist with one hand. "Car." Out of the corner of his eye he saw her other fist making it's way towards his face. Kicks were thrown into the mix which made Casey's job of ducking and blocking extremely difficult given the circumstances that she was very flexible and fast. "Carina would you stop already." A straight kick to the face made him stumble and loosen the grip on her fist. Carina used this opportunity to try and nail him with a barrage of punches connecting with several before once again her fist were caught in his hands.

"You son of a bitch." Carina said through clenched teeth as she tried to get her hands free. "I'll kill you." She tried to kick him in the groin area but John was quick and easily dodged the feet that were aiming to hurt his boys.

"Carina would you calm down please your trying to kill the father of your child." Carina froze after hearing this. Casey was still holding onto her hands just in case. He looks at her and sees her staring back, but the way she's staring makes him nervous she hadn't moved or attempted to cause him any bodily harm which was great as he didn't liked getting punched but then again who did?

"Child." She finally whispered, it would have gone unnoticed but the hall had a way of making a whisper sound like someone had used a megaphone. "I'm….. having… a child….. I'm having…. Your…. Ch- Ch- Child….. You…. You're the father of my child." John just stared at her with a confused look on his face and before he knew what was going on she was wrapped around him tightly sobbing into his chest. "I'm sorry…. I'm so…. Sorry."

"It's alright…. It's fine don't cry….. I don't handle tears very well." He whispered to her causing her to snicker.

"Forgot….. Tough as Marines don't do emotions." Another chuckle escaped Carina as she wiped away the stray tears. "We gonna eat or what Colonel?" Casey was still if not more confused as she turned around and began making her way towards the stairway. "YOU COMING OR WHAT?" She yelled from the stairs making John snap back into reality.

"Yeah….. Be right there." He looked down at the ground before looking back at the base of the stairs where she was waiting. "Please let me survive whatever this is." He muttered before he made his way towards her.

* * *

**ALRIGHT SO NEXT UP IS *THE TALK* **


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY THERE EVERYBODY WHAT'S GOOD. LOOK HERE'S THE THING I BEEN MEANING TO PUT THIS UP BUT STUFF BEEN ALL OVER THE PLACE BUT NOW I'M BACK AND I'M BRINGING YOU ALL THIS CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKE IT CAUSE I'VE HAD SOME FUN WRITING IT AND IF YOU DON'T OH WELL I'LL TRY HARDER NEXT TIME. ALSO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES **

**DISCLAIMER: CHUCK AND IT'S CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME THEY BELONG TO NBC AND IT'S CREATORS **

* * *

Carina kept her attention on the scenery passing her by. The passing of trees and buildings that were complemented by the light of the sun as it lowered on the horizon painting the sky orange, pink and purple. One hand resting on her stomach while the other rested on her chin. John glanced at her as he drove through Burbank turning in the appropriate streets before coming to a stop.

"Were here." He said in a low voice. Carina looked at him before looking at the small building with a sign right on top of the door that read Garza's Pizza Place. "Best Pizza in all of Burbank if I do say so myself." Casey gave Carina a small smile before he got out of the Crown Vic. "I'll be right back." She nodded and watched him enter the restaurant. She waited till he was out of sight before she let out a deep breath then started beating on the dashboard of the Vic before she let out a scream causing several people to look at her strangely as they passed by.

"Alright, it's alright calm yourself Carina it's all going to be." She started hitting the dashboard again grunting and heaving as her fist connected with the glove compartment over and over again. "fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK." she felt a cool breeze hit her bare shoulder but she still kept hitting the compartment. Suddenly she found herself standing and being held causing her instincts to kick in.

"Carina." John said as he held on for dear life as the DEA agent slugged at his chest and stomach. "Carina stop it." He held her closer hopping that she would stop. "It's me, It's Casey." The hitting stopped making him relax. Carina looked up at John her blue eyes meeting his brown for a moment before she lowered her head and buried it into his chest. Casey looked around at the various onlookers that had stopped to watch what was going on between them. "Nothing to see here people go on about your business." He felt Carina shake and heard as sobs escaped her lips.

"I'm so scared." She whispered into his chest making John tense. "For the first time in my life I'm scared." John looked down at the top of her head wondering what to do. "I've never ever had this scenario in any of my life plans."

"You and me both." He muttered. Carina had to smile at that comment "You feeling better?"

"Yeah…. Sorry about your dashboard."

"It's…. it's alright. Come on let's get going." Carina let go of John's shirt and got back into the car. Casey looked at her for a moment before closing the door, He looked up at the sky and shook his head before walking over to the drivers side. He was dreading the conversation that was about to happen, hopefully they'd come to some sort of agreement for the sake of everyone manly the child that was yet to be born.

"Flank to the left Chuck….. No your left."

"I'm Flanking, I'm Flanking."

"No your not your getting in the way."

"Buddy I'm the human intersect alright I'm pretty sure I know how to flank."

"Really is there anything in your massive brain file that teaches you how to play Call of Duty?" Morgan grinned at his best friend who just looked at him with a glare before turning his attention back towards the TV screen.

"Honey would you stop staring out the window." Chuck looked over at Sara who had not moved from the window since they got home. "Sara?" He got up from the couch and walked over causing Morgan to let out a groan in frustration as he exited out of the map muttering something about no one taking COD seriously. "Hey." Sara instantly relaxed into the warm embrace of her husband as she kept her gaze on the dark terrace outside of her window. "They still haven't shown up?"

"No." She answered as she took a deep breath. "It's been four hours."

"Well they do have a lot to talk about honey. I'm pretty sure pregnancy isn't a conversation that takes five minutes." Sara turned and gave her husband a small glare which he met with a playful smirk. "Come on let's get some food in our stomachs."

"Tacos?" Morgan suggested from his spot on the couch looking over at the two of them with a hopeful expression.

"I could go for some Mexican food tonight." Chuck looked at Sara who just shrugged as she turned her attention back to the window. Chuck gave his wife one last glance before he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. "I'm gonna go get my wallet and then we'll head out alright." Morgan gave him a thumbs up.

"I see some movement." Sara said making Morgan and Chuck turn and look at her. "Someone's at Casey's door….. They're pulling something out of their pocket." She started making her way towards the door when Morgan's phone went off making him and Chuck jump and Sara just turn in annoyance.

"Sorry." He muttered "Hello…. Oh hey honey…. No I'm over at Chuck and Sara's…. Yeah come on over were actually heading out for tacos. Alright see you in a second. Love you too." a few seconds later there was a knock at the door. "Excuse me."

"Hi Morgan." Alex said with a smile as she stepped into the Bartowski apartment. "Hey everyone." Chuck and Sara smiled and waived at Casey's daughter. "Have you guys seen my dad? We were supposed to have dinner tonight." The three of them looked at one another before turning to look at Alex. "What? Did something happen?" She asked worry etched all over her face.

"Oh no Alex your dad is fine." Chuck quickly assured the young girl who instantly relaxed. "Come on you actually think that anything could take down Big John Casey? Pfft please nothing can keep that man down. I mean do you remember when Sara punched him out of a window?" He let out a small groan as he felt a sharp elbow to his gut.

"Tacos anyone." Sara said with a smile as she walked out of the apartment. Alex looked at the two other men before shrugging and walking out with Morgan close behind.

"What?" Chuck asked as he closed the door and ran to catch up with the rest of them.

"What are we going to do?" John asked as he pulled into his regular parking space. Carina turned and looked at him with a confused expression.

"What do you mean we?"

"Come on Carina I'm just as responsible in this as you are…. I mean I DID play a big part in this."

"Not that big of a part." Carina turned and looked at John with a knowing look which was met with a glare. "Sorry…. Still a little surreal….. Out of all the scenarios that I have ever had. Being pregnant was not one of them." John nodded as he looked out the window. "I don't need your help you know….. I can."

"Stop." John cut in. "I know perfectly well that you can take care of yourself I have no doubt about that, that's not what we're talking about here."

"Then what are we talking about John?"

"Are…. Are you going to keep it." He looked at Carina's stomach causing her to rest her hand on top.

"I don't know." She answered truthfully.

"What are you going to do?" She shrugged as she looked out the window.

"You know…. There are options."

"Are you asking me if I'm going to get an abortion?" She asked shocked that turned to rage making Casey shoot up and stare at her.

"What? No."

"Let me tell you something John Casey or Alex Coeburn or whatever the hell your name is I maybe a lot of things but a murder of children isn't one of them. I'm having this child." Carina yanked the door open and jumped out of the car slamming the door before stalking towards the terrace. John jumped out Vic slowly closing the door before jogging after her.

"Carina hold up….. Hey wait a second…. Would you." Reaching out he grabbed her shoulder causing Carina to reach back and grab his wrist folding it so his finger was almost touching his forearm. "Jesus." He muttered as he broke the hold. "Would you wait a second and listen to me." John tried to reach for her again but Carina quickly jerked away.

"Don't touch me." Carina growled as she glared at him.

"Carina I would never ask something like that alright how you got to that crazy conclusion is beyond me." Running a hand through his short hair John looked around. "Look let's go inside."

"I don't want to go anywhere with." Before she could finish Casey scooped her up and began walking towards his apartment. "PUT ME DOWN…. I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU…. JOHN PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW." Carina punched and kicked at John who just kept walking ignoring her screams and threats. John quickly opened his door and walked inside, once Carina was safely back on the ground John turned to close the door.

"Now." As he turned to face the DEA agent he was met with another fist to the face making him jerk back at the contact. "Would you stop punching me." He groaned in frustration as he held his hand up to his face. Carina lunged at him sending a variety of punches and kicks making Casey block the attacks. "Carina seriously." John panted as he tried to get a hold of a leg or arm that swung at him. "Cari" Her right knee connected with his gut forcing him to double over. He let out a loud groan as all the oxygen left his body. Carina attempted another knee but John quickly put his hands up blocking the knee twice before he felt an elbow connect with his lower back sending him to the floor.

"Man I'm stuffed." Morgan burped earning a look of disgust from both Alex and Sara as well as a humorous chuckle from Chuck. "Sorry."

"Well now that we know that Morgan liked the food." Chuck said with a smile as he wrapped an arm around his wife. "Did you enjoy the meal honey?"

"It was delicious." Sara answered with a smile as she raised up and placed a chaste kiss on her husbands lips. "Thank you."

"For what?" Chuck asked.

"For keeping me distracted." She gave him another quick peck.

"Well if this is what I get as a reward, I'm just going to distract you more often." The newlyweds smiled as they both leaned in for another kiss. Alex looked at her boyfriend with a smile who smiled back and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You think my dad's home?" Before any of them could answer a loud crash followed by a string of curses. The group quickly made their way towards the area where the noise was coming from. "Oh my god DAD." Alex quickly made her way towards Casey who was trying to get to his feet.

"John what the hell is going on?" Chuck as he and Sara made their way towards their team member. They looked at a bloodied John then turned to see an angry Carina who had yanked the door open and was stalking towards them. Chuck and Morgan gulped loudly while Sara looked at the broken window then back up at her partner who was using his daughter as leverage to get back on his feet.

"Out of the way Bartowski" The blue eyed vixen said thru gritted teeth as she shoved the intersect hard out of the way. "Listen up John Casey and you listen good. I'm NOT aborting….. OUR baby." Morgan's eyes widened as he looked at the groaning Marine who was trying to stay on his feet. Chuck looked over at Sara who had a bewildered look on her face. "Do. You. Get. That." John groaned as Carina's hand squeezed his throat. "Our baby is going to be born."

"WHAT?" Alex shouted causing everyone to turn and look at her.


	8. Chapter 8

**SO THIS IS A SHORT CHAP BUT I'M WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER AND THEY SHOULD BE LONGER. I APOLOGIZE BUT THE SCRIPT FOR MY LIL BROTHER'S MOVIE IS TAKING MOST OF MY TIME. SORRY BUT I'M WORKING ON THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS I SWEAR.**

**DISCLAIMER: CHUCK DOESN'T BELONG TO ME IT BELONGS TO NBC AND IT'S CREATOR**

* * *

"D-did she just." Alex pointed at Carina who was just staring right back at her

"Alex. I can explain." John said as he tried to grab his daughters hands which she quickly jerked away as she stepped back and furiously shook her head. "Alex."

"No. I don't want to hear it. You…. I-I gotta go I'll, I'll talk to you later."

"Alex, Alex wait." John tried to go after his daughter but was stopped by Chuck.

"Just give her time buddy. She'll come back."

"Out of my way Bartowski."

"John." Casey turned to look at his partner who was just staring back at him. "Chuck's right you gotta let her cool off."

"That's my daughter Walker. I need to explain."

"What you need to do right now is talk to Carina." Sara countered crossing her arms. "I understand that Alex is your daughter but right now there are more important things to worry about." Casey let out a growl as he began pacing the yard. Chuck looked over to his wife who shot him a 'Take care of this look' before walking Carina towards the apartment.

"I'm just gonna…. Yeah." Morgan quickly disappeared into the apartment leaving Chuck alone with John who was still pissed. The yard was quiet for a long moment as Chuck thought about how to approach the fuming man who could easily kill him, but then he quickly remembered he was the human intersect who had access to all kinds of martial arts training.

"C-"

"One word out of you and your dead." Chuck quickly closed his mouth. After five minutes of silence he tried again.

"Casey you really need to talk to Carina." He said quickly. John looked over at him and growled. "You have to figure out what your going to do."

"I tried that already…. She thinks I want her to have an abortion." Chuck gasped.

"Dude what the hell. How could you ask her to do such a thing man."

"I didn't ask her to get an abortion you moron. I didn't even suggest it. She took what I said out of context and then before I could get a word in she started beating the crap out of me."

"Oh…. So you didn't?"

"No I didn't…. If you must know we were talking about it on the car ride here and when I asked her what she wanted to do she said she didn't know so I said there are other options and she took it the wrong way."

"Well when a guy says There are other options." Chuck quickly stopped talking as he saw John turn and glare at him. "I'm just sayin." He held his hands up.

"Don't say." John let out a grunt of frustration. "Just don't say anything."

"Hate to break it to you buddy but I gotta say something." Casey let out a groan as he looked up at the darken sky. "Casey your gonna be a dad…. Now that detail might've never crossed your mind but that's the fact you my friend are going to be a father…. again"

"You really suck at motivational speeches Bartowski."

"I'm not trying to motivate you."

"Clearly." Chuck ignored the little jibe and kept on talking which Casey clearly tuned out as he looked down at the ground.

"Your not even listening to me are you?" Chuck asked. John shook his head and shrugged as he looked up at the intersect. "Casey your going to be a dad."

"You keep repeating that." John muttered as he looked at Chuck. "Getting kinda old."

"Well you know what I'm sorry but I'm going to keep repeating that until."

"Until I beat you to death." John interrupted causing Chuck to glare at the man. "Look Bartowski as much as I appreciate your concern this is something me and Carina have to talk about on our own alright not with you and the Mrs. This is something that Carina and myself have to discuss and take care of."

"Dude."

"I'm not talking abortion you idiot." John hissed as he stepped closer towards chuck. "I'm not a cold hearted son of a bitch who enjoys killing people….. I mean I do enjoy killing people but not children. Never children they're so innocent and fragile I could never do that…. I can live knowing that I ended the lives of some very evil men but I couldn't look at myself knowing I had taken away a life before it even got a chance to live it."

"So no?"

"No." John shook his head to prove his point. "I would never do that…. Ever." Chuck nods as he took a couple of steps towards Casey who was still staring at him.

"I believe you big guy." Carefully placing a hand on John's shoulder Chuck gulped when he heard the growl. "Now all you got to do is go in there and convince those two." He said motioning towards the window. Carina was on the recliner hands on her head as tears streaked down her cheeks. "She's just as scared as you are John. Let her know she's not alone." The NSA operative gave the intersect one last look before he made his way into his house. Morgan had just come in from the kitchen with two large cups of steaming hot tea.

"Here you go Car drink this." The bearded man carefully handed the mug over to the DEA agent. "I'll catch you guys later…. I'm going to go check on Alex." Sara nodded while John kept his eyes trained on Carina more importantly on Carina's stomach. "Good luck big guy." once Morgan was out of the apartment the room quickly became thick with tension. Chuck looked over at Sara who was staring down at her long time friend.

"C-"

"Don't." The agent's sharp voice made John stand straight. "You've already told me everything you needed to tell me."

"No that's not what I said and we both know that." John let out a growl of frustration. "Look we're all obviously a little shaken up about this news…. And I'll admit that I didn't handle the news well."

"That's an understatement." Sara muttered under her breath. John glared at the CIA agent while Chuck just shook his head at his wife.

"Carina I don't want you to get an abortion. I never did." letting out another puff of air John thought very carefully of the words he was going to use. "When I said other options I was thinking more along the lines of adoption."

"A-Adoption? You want me to put our child up for adoption?"

"I'm _**saying **_that it's an option. If you want to keep the baby then that's fine with me…. I just want to do whatever you wanna do."

"There's a cop out if I ever heard one." Chuck looked at his wife with a questioning look and was met with a hard glare that made him scared. John chose to ignore his partners little comments and instead kept his attention on Carina who was still staring at the ground and rubbing her still flat stomach.

"Maybe we should let them talk…. Alone…. Sara…. Honey, alone, yeah?" Fixing one last glare at her partner and one last sympathetic smile at her friend Sarah walked past the couple.

"Not one word." She said in a neutral tone passing by her husband. "I'll see you in a little while Cari." Carina nodded at her friend's nickname for her. Sara took this as a sign and she walked out of the door making sure to kick it open.

"I'll get that." Chuck said rushing over to the fallen door. He lifted the door up and rested it against the frame. "We'll be at our place if you need us." taking the silence as confirmation The Human intersect smiled and made his way towards his apartment…. Only to find it locked.

Back at Casey's the two agents we're staring at the floor. Carina was still rubbing her stomach while John tried not to look at her rubbing her stomach. Finally after what seemed like decades Carina broke the silence.

"Adoption." She said in a cold neutral tone. John sighed and turned to look at her.

"It's the only choice we've got…. You know that just as much as I do." The DEA agent nodded as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. "He or She will never live a normal life, they're always going to be in constant danger. Could you honestly want that type of life for our kid?"

"No, no you're right, you're right." Shaking her head Carina looked down at her stomach and gently kept rubbing. "They wouldn't know what a simple and normal life would be like…. I can't do that to them. We made our choice and chose this life…. Our child will have a simple and normal life." John nodded and took Carina's hand into his own.

"I'd like for you to stay here…. With me, you can have my room and I'll camp out somewhere out here."

"Sara already had offered me her spare bedroom. I'll be staying with them." John gave a short nod and got to his feet along with Carina. The two still shocked agents walked towards the door and John lifted and placed it aside letting the pregnant girl pass through. "Thank you."

"Sara come on open the door." They both turned to see Chuck standing in front of his doorway knocking and pleading with his bride. "It's cold out here honey. Come on let me in."

"Maybe I should stay at your place." Carina said looking over at John.

"That's probably a better idea."


End file.
